Teaching Math
by lemmonpie
Summary: Jack is stressing out because of a math test, Candy is really good at math. When she helps him understand, he comes up with a new studying technique in his dreams... Second part of Candy and Jack series. Set before the movie. Enjoy!


_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Four Brothers characters, I do own the ones I created and, of course, I own my imagination… **_

_**AN: yay! Another rated M one-shot! This one goes while Jack is still in high school; he is a senior while Candy is two grades under…though you should read "Furniture Shopping" before reading this one.**_

_**--**_

Summer was just around the corner, and Jack, as a senior, couldn't wait to be over with school. He only had one problem, even though his grades had improved and he had got some extra credit, he still had to take his last math test. Needless to say, he barely understood a damn thing about it. This test that was driving him nuts was just three days away and it jeopardized all his efforts of graduating in time.

Jack was a nervous rack, the poor boy spent two sleepless nights in a row and still wasn't sure that he could pull that test. His lack of sleep was starting to take a toll on him, his blue-green eyes looked tired and he was getting paler.

Candace was starting to worry about her friend, she noticed the dark circles around his eyes and she didn't like it one bit. As usual, they walked to school together and the day before the test, she couldn't hold her tongue any more.

"Jackie, you look really tired, what's wrong?" she asked in concern.

"It's nothing, I just have this test tomorrow, math, and you know I'm no good at that" he explained.

"But you know I'm good at it, dummy!" she smacked his arm and he pouted his lips out "you should have asked for help"

"I know, but I didn't want to bother you" he said looking down at his black Converse.

"You never bother me and I'm helping you after school today" she announced.

"But I don't get it, Candy, I don't know anything about it" he whined.

"I'm not taking any whining, Jack. I'm helping you and you will get it and you will pass that test, understood?" Candy said stopping her walk and stepping in front of him.

"Yes, ma'am" Jack smiled; he actually liked her bossing him around.

"Good, now let's get to school" she grinned and hooped her arm into his.

The morning went by and lunch time was next. Candy came out of her Home Economics class in joy, that had been her last class of that subject and she was happy, she hated it. She sat next to Jack on the table with her lunch in front of her.

"How was your class? Jack asked as he munched on some pizza.

"Kinda bad, I burned the cake we were supposed to make" she said a bit embarrassed, she knew he could really cook and that was definitely not her thing.

"Mmm, how about this, you teach me math and I'll teach you how to make a proper cake, ok?" he smiled at her and bumped his shoulders against hers.

"It's a deal, but you have to know that I'm a very slow learner" she smirked.

He preferred not to respond, for all he cared she could take ages in making an edible cake and he would be fine with it, it would mean more time with her. He was dying to kiss her in that instant when the bell went off ant took him out of his trance. He groaned realizing he had to come back to real world and he groaned once more when he realized he had to go to math class.

"Don't worry, I'll help you, you'll do great" she tenderly smiled and brushed her knuckles on his cheek before he entered the dreaded class room.

"Thank you, sweetie" he said and relaxed into her touch.

She walked away to go to her English class and he watched her until she turned to the right on the next hall, after that, he went into his class. He sat at his desk and at that moment, Derek, his bass player, entered the room and took his place next to Jack.

"What was that about?" Derek asked.

"What?" he played dumb.

"You know what, the tender smile, the soft touch… didn't you said that you weren't going to try anything with her?"

"I haven't tried anything, she is my friend, that's all" Jack defended.

"I only look stupid, man; she likes you, a lot" Derek tried to make him realize.

"And I like her a lot but we had this conversation before, we can't be together, she is sixteen still" he said in frustration.

At that moment Mr. Harris entered the classroom and the lesson begun, cutting the conversation between the two friends.

The last bell rang and school was over for the day. Jack left his classroom and went to find Candy, who was at her locker.

"Hey, how did it go?" she asked.

"It was ok" he said looking at her caringly "are you ready to go?"

"Yeah" she closed her locker "let's go, I have to get you to do well on that test" she said with a mischievous smile.

"Why is that?" he replied in the same motion.

"Well, because I care about you and you have to pass the test" she said as they walked home "besides, I really want you to help me make a good cake" the girl added making him chuckle.

They walked the blocks back to Jack's house, talking about what was the test about. When they arrived, they sat at the dining room table and started to study. Candy sat next to Jack with all the books splattered in front of them.

"Ok, so you have to divide this two factors in order to get the result to use in the next step" she explained pointing at the numbers with her cherry pen.

"These two factors?" he asked, not understanding much.

"No, this other two" she said "look, this two go together, the other ones are together for the next part" she kept going.

"Ok, I think I get it" he smiled.

"Great, let's try it" she smiled and copied an exercise for him to do. Candy handed the notebook to Jack and saw him solve the thing without her help.

"Here" he handed it over "check it"

As Candy checked the exercise she noticed just one tiny thing he had done wrong. She handed it over to him again "check this part, you mixed the factors" she said sweetly.

"Oh, not again!" he moaned "I'm never gonna get this, damn it!" he was getting upset.

"Jackie, baby, calm down" Candy said in a soothing voice "let's fix this one and we'll do some more later"

Jack's heart stopped when he heard her voice call him _'baby'_, he instantly settle down and started to repair the work he had done before, getting it right from the beginning this time around.

A few hours later, Evelyn arrived home and found the teenagers still studying at her dining room.

"Hello" she said as she walked into the house "oh, Candy, hi, I didn't knew you were home, sweetie"

"Hi, Miss Evelyn" the girl smiled as she looked at Jack's work.

"Hi, ma" Jack said and smiled at her" Candy came to help me for tomorrows test"

"Well isn't that nice of her?" Evie grinned "honey, you wanna stay over for dinner?" she asked Candy.

"Sure, Miss if you don't mind" she said as she finished reading the paper in front of her.

"Of course not!" Evie said patting on the girl's head.

A few minutes later, Candy was done with Jack's mock test. She was writing his grade on the paper.

"Here you go" she smirked and handed the sheet to him "you got a B, Jackie!"

His smile grew huge and he grabbed the test to look at it, realizing that he did almost everything right and he was actually getting a good grade.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he repeated while hugging Candy.

"See, I told you, you were going to get it!" she grinned.

When Angel arrived home they all had dinner together. After that, even if it wasn't necessary, Jack walked Candy to her door.

"Thanks for teaching math to me" he smiled tenderly, looking down into her light chocolate eyes.

"You are welcome" she said "now, get to sleep, you can't be a zombie tomorrow!"

"You are right" he agreed "good night, Candy Cane" he said and kissed her forehead.

"Night, Jackie" she replied in a whisper and walked into her home, closing the door behind her.

Candy went to the kitchen; she briefly talked to her parents and left for her room, feeling herself melt because of his sweet and innocent kiss. She had a quick shower and went to bed, falling asleep immediately and with a huge smile on her face.

Jack got into his house and headed to the shower. After that he gave a quick revision to the test and, exhausted, he crawled into his bed, falling asleep soon. That night he had the best dream he could have…

_Jack was in his bed when opened his eyes and, for some reason, Candy was sitting on the edge of his bed, looking at his sleeping form._

"_Sleep well?" she asked._

"_Yeah, I did" he said confused "what are you doing here, Candy, It's like 3 a.m.?" _

"_I just wanted to check if you were still sure for the test or if you wanted to have another revision…" she teased, getting close to his lips. His eyes glowed._

"_Well, I'd like another one"_

"_Great, so this is what we are gonna do" she said "every time you answer something right, I'll take off something"_

"_Sounds perfect to me" he smirked._

"_So let's start" she said, sitting even closer to him "what are you supposed to do to get both pairs of factors?"_

"_I have to multiply them by their negative?"_

"_Right one!" she smirked and took off her purple hoodie, revealing her white ribbed tank top._

"_I love this studying technique!" he smiled like a kid on Christmas morning._

"_I know" she sneered "and what do you have to do whit __the first pair of factors?"_

"_Mmmm, divide them to get the next step result" he said smiling triumphal as he knew he was right._

"_Second right one!" she said, taking off her tank, just leaving her pink cotton bra on. By now, not only Jack's eyes were growing, his __package was too…"and what do you do with the other pair of factors?"_

"_Exactly the same thing" he answered, sitting straight on his bed, with no t__-shirt or pants for that matter, just his black, comfy boxer briefs._

"_Damn, I should have put on some more clothes" she rolled her eyes and stood up to take her gray jog pants off. Now she was standing in front of him in just her bright pink cotton hipster and bra._

_He gri__nned and jumped out of his bed, wrapping his strong arms around her slender waist and running his fingers on the flat area under her bellybutton._

"_I love you" he whispered._

"_I love you too, Jackie" she smile and jumped up to kiss his lips. He smiled and laughed quietly while they kissed for what it seemed to be hours. _

_When they pulled apart, she smirked and took his hand, guiding him to bed.__ He lay on top of her and started to kiss and suck on her neck, making her whimper and hold on tighter on his back, where her hands were at. His hands were busy, undoing her bra and taking it off, throwing it across the bedroom._

"_I'm all yours" she smiled looking into his eyes._

"_And I'm all yours as well, babe" he responded and kissed her hard, while one of her hands left his back to reach in between them and grope him, stroking him up and down from outside his underwear. He moaned and felt a rush of __pleasure go through him._

_He smiled a wicked smile and ran his fingers up her legs to take away__ her hipster. She lifted her hips up to help him and he couldn't resist any more and he took his briefs off too and right then, she could feel his fingers on her, entering her slowly. She moaned deep and began to kiss him arduously again. Some minutes later; Candy was kissing his neck and ear as he kept on playing with her._

"_Get inside of me, please" she begged in his ear. He grinned and buried himself into her, slowly rocking back and forth within her. He moaned loudly and she started to breath heavily, making him go faster and a bit harder, but in a really good way._

_Some long minutes later, Candy was moving her hips up and down with him, moaning his name__. Jack was so so close that he had to slow down his pace to last a little longer, but he didn't know that the change in the speed would make Candy come like it did. It was so strong that made him loose control and come too, groaning into her neck. He smiled at her but suddenly, Jack started to hear an alarm go off._

He groaned in the worst frustration when he realized that it was his alarm clock, it was 7 a.m. and he had to go to school. He slipped out of bed, had a shower and went to school.

Around 10 a.m. he sat down to make his math test, grinning and remembering his dream, his favorite one ever. About an hour later, he got the result. It was an A!

Jack grinned widely and, taking his test in his hand, he ran out of the classroom to find Candy. She was putting some books in her locker when she felt his big arms wrap around her from behind and lift her off the ground.

"Thank you, Candy!" she said as he held her in the air.

"You got the test back?" she asked. He putted her down on her feet again and showed her the A on the paper, she smiled the cutest smile "I knew you were gonna ace it, babe!"

"Thanks" he said and took her hand "now I gotta teach you how to bake" Jack smirked.

"Well, I told you, I'm a very slow student" Candy teased.

That day they walked together home again, with Jack constantly thinking about his dream.

--

_**Review please!!!**_


End file.
